The Devil Scorned
by Kara B
Summary: Sokar is back!


. . . The Devil Scorneded

by Kara B.

© 2001

A StarGate SG-1 Story

Rating: PG/PG-13

Archival: FanFiction Universe Archive, All others ask before using!

StarGate Spoilers: Jolinar's Memories, The Devil You Know, Season 4

Disclaimer: You know the drill. The characters in this story DO NOT belong to me. They belong to whoever owns them -- I'm just borrowing. I DO NOT make any money off this. I do this strictly for fun and personal enjoyment. I promise to return the characters (relatively) unharmed. For the record, I'm just a college student and have absolutely NO money at all so please don't sue me.

"Great, sand, sand, and more sand." Jack commented as SG-1 arrived on planet P4X-0614.

"The environmental reports which we provided prior to our arrival stated that." Martouf said.

Jack grinned, "I knew I forgot to do something."

"You forgot to read a report? How is that possible?" Daniel teased.

"Well, what can I say? I usually like to get more than a day's notice when we have to deal with the Tok'Ra. That way I have the time to prepare myself for the worst."

Martouf and Aldwin, who had both been assigned to the mission, ignored Jack's comments.

The two Tok'Ra had arrived the day before requesting that SG-1 accompany them to the planet. It was being investigated as a possible new home world for the Tok'Ra. General Hammond had been reluctant at first, but had relented.

"Why are we here again?" asked Daniel.

"I believed that the Tok'Ra wished for us to aid them in choosing a new world, as we are their allies, DanielJackson."

"Allies being a relative term, Teal'C." Jack added.

Aldwin spoke, "We would be able to cover more ground if we split up."

Jack looked annoyed but spoke, "Carter, take Teal'C and Marty and check out that direction, and Aldwin, Daniel and I will look this way."

After the group had split, Jack turned to Aldwin, "Now, why don't you tell us what we're really doing here?"

"As I stated earlier, we are merely here to investigate the possibility of using this world as our new base."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Riiiiiight."

Daniel interrupted, "Jack did you hear that?"

Jack pulled his gun up, scanning the area and Aldwin placed a hand on his zat gun.

"There's nothing here, Daniel."

"No, I heard something."

"As did I, Colonel O'Neill," added Aldwin.

"Well, you wanna tell me what you think it is . . ."

"I do not know. It originates from that direction." Aldwin pointed straight ahead.

They cautiously began moving in that direction, when Jack's radio crackled.

Sam's voice echoed over it, "Sir, we're heading back to the StarGate."

"Okay Carter, we'll meet you there."

"We should attempt to determine where the sound is from." Aldwin said.

"We'll take a quick look around and then we're leaving, at least Daniel and I are."

Aldwin nodded and surprised Jack by not attempting to argue the point.

They had only gone a few feet before Jack finally heard the sound. The group stopped, "What the heck is that?" Jack wondered.

"Look." Daniel pointed at a smooth surface, covered with writing. They moved to stand on top of it.

"What does it say Daniel?"

"I'm not sure . . ." he squinted his eyes, thinking. "Jack," realization dawned on Daniel's face, but it was too late - a set of transport rings had activated, trapping the group within them.

Sam arrived at the Gate, followed by Martouf and Teal'C, who brought up the rear.

"Samantha, this world looks most promising. I am sure that Aldwin will agree with me."

She smiled, "I'm glad the Tok'Ra will finally have a new base." Sam looked in the direction Jack and Daniel had gone, "They should be here any minute."

Five minutes later showed no sign of them. Sam spoke into her radio, "Colonel O'Neill."

No response.

"Something has happened to them, Major Carter. They should have returned by now." Sam could hear the worry in Teal'C's voice.

"That is not possible. There is nothing on this world, save what you see." Martouf objected.

"Or there wasn't the last time you were here."

"MajorCarter, we should alert General Hammond of the situation."

Sam nodded in response, "Dial Earth, Teal'C"

Jack, Daniel and Aldwin found themselves in an empty room.

"What exactly did that thing say?"

Daniel looked sheepish, "It was a warning to all who step on the seal."

"For cryin' out loud!" Jack said, exasperated.

"For what reason is there a warning, Dr. Jackson?" inquired Aldwin.

"It didn't say."

"You." Jack pointed at Aldwin, "See if you can find a way to have the rings transport us out of here."

"I do not see any control mechanism, Colonel O'Neill."

Ignoring Aldwin, Jack tried to use the radio which was unfortunately, very dead.

"Daniel, would you care to make an educated guess as to where we are?"

Daniel studied the room, "I really couldn't say Jack."

"Fine. Let's go." Jack marched over to the door on the far side of the room and yanked it open, and came face to face with what looked like nearly one hundred Jaffa.

Samantha Carter, Martouf, and Teal'C did not look happy as they stepped out of the Gate into the SGC. Sam didn't even wait for the Gate to close, "General, we really should do a search of the area . . ."

Hammond looked disturbed, "We can't."

"Why can we not General Hammond?" Teal'C asked.

"We're in the process of recalling all units. The Tok'Ra have detected a Goa'uld ship heading straight for their temporary base. They need our help with the evacuation."

"Who is it?" asked Sam.

"Apophis," answered another familiar voice.

"Dad! What are you doing here?"

"I was on a scout mission, we intercepted a transmission between Apophis and another unknown system lord - they are planning to attack Earth."

"And we need every available person here. You have no idea where Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson are?" Hammond interrupted.

"No sir, they said they would meet us at the Gate. Sir, maybe Teal'C and I could return and look for a short time."

"I'm sorry, I can't allow that."

"I'm going to take a wild guess here and say that I picked the wrong door."

"It was the only door," said Aldwin as the Jaffa surrounded them.

"Lay down your weapons or you will die." One of the Jaffa intoned. Daniel and Aldwin slowly complied. Jack hesitated a moment, then realizing just how bad the odds were, very slowly laid his on the ground as well.

Another Jaffa came forward to gather the weapons, handing Aldwin's zat gun to the first Jaffa to speak and without any warning, shot Jack, Daniel and Aldwin.

Sam bit her lip worriedly as she watched the Gate open again, and more Tok'Ra came through. She kept hoping that one of these times the Gate would open and maybe Jack and Daniel would walk through it - it wasn't like them to be this late.

SG-1 had cheated death and chance many times and it was bound to someday catch up to them. She ferverently hoped that this wasn't that time.

Aldwin was the first to awaken. He sat up and found himself in a cell of some sort. O'Neill and Jackson, both still unconscious, lay nearby. He moved to check them - stunned but alive. The question now became - who had captured them? Something about this whole situation had set his usually calm symbiote ill at ease. And for some reason he knew it was more than just the normal anxiety that would come with this situation.

He was startled from his thoughts by the approach of a group of Jaffa. One of them opened the cell and pointing a staff weapon at him, stated "Tok'Ra, you will come with us."

Aldwin could see little use or point in resisting. Perhaps whatever lay before him would give him some answers, some information. He nodded and slowly stood. Two of the Jaffa grabbed his arms roughly, and he let them. This experience was likely to be harsh enough, no need to add to it up front.

Jack groaned and rolled onto his side. "Remind me to thank whoever owns this place for the lovely accommodations."

Sitting up, he reached over and shook Daniel, "Daniel, Rise and shine."

"Where are we Jack?"

"Aside from telling you that we're in a cell somewhere in the universe, I really have no idea."

Daniel looked around, "Where's Aldwin?"

Jack looked around, realizing for the first time that they were alone. "I don't know, but whoever had us didn't bother to take the radios. Or anything besides our weapons."

"That's odd."

"Yeah it is." Jack did not like this. Something about this whole situation was wrong . . .

"Jack, not that I'm complaining, but aren't we being treated rather well, so far?"

"Ya, and I'm sure there is a good reason - not that we'll like it much."

Aldwin was led into a throne room. A figure stood, back toward him.

"I understand that you were the one who destroyed Netu." The being turned, revealing the evil and surprisingly alive face of Sokar.


End file.
